1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device, method and system for the insertion of an electrode array into a cochlea of a subject and the simultaneous removal of a straightening means of the electrode array.
2. Related Art
In many people who are profoundly deaf, the reason for deafness is absence or destruction of, the hair cells in the cochlea which transduce acoustic signals into nerve impulses. These people are unable to derive suitable benefit from conventional hearing aid systems, no matter how loud the acoustic stimulus is made, because there is damage to or absence of the mechanism for nerve impulses to be generated from sound in the normal manner.
It is for this purpose that cochlear implant systems have been developed. Such systems bypass the hair cells in the cochlea and directly deliver electrical stimulation to the auditory nerve fibers, thereby allowing the brain to perceive a hearing sensation resembling the natural hearing sensation normally delivered to the auditory nerve. U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,930 provides a description of one type of traditional cochlear implant system.
Typically, cochlear implant systems have consisted of essentially two components, an external component commonly referred to as a processor unit and an internal implanted component commonly referred to as a stimulator/receiver unit. Traditionally, both of these components have cooperated together to provide the sound sensation to a user.
The external component has traditionally consisted of a microphone for detecting sounds, such as speech and environmental sounds, a speech processor that converts the detected sounds, particularly speech, into a coded signal, a power source such as a battery, and an external transmitter coil.
The coded signal output by the speech processor is transmitted transcutaneously to the implanted stimulator/receiver unit situated within a recess of the temporal bone of the user. This transcutaneous transmission occurs via the external transmitter coil which is positioned to communicate with an implanted receiver coil provided with the stimulator/receiver unit.
This communication serves two essential purposes, firstly to transcutaneously transmit the coded sound signal and secondly to provide power to the implanted stimulator/receiver unit. Conventionally, this link has been in the form of a radio frequency (RF) link, but other such links have been proposed and implemented with varying degrees of success.
The implanted stimulator/receiver unit traditionally includes a receiver coil that receives the coded signal and power from the external processor component, and a stimulator that processes the coded signal and outputs a stimulation signal to an intracochlear electrode assembly which applies the electrical stimulation directly to the auditory nerve producing a hearing sensation corresponding to the original detected sound.
Traditionally, the external componentry has been carried on the body of the user, such as in a pocket of the users' clothing, a belt pouch or in a harness, while the microphone has been mounted on a clip behind the ear or on the lapel of the user.
More recently, due in the main to improvements in technology, the physical dimensions of the speech processor have been able to be reduced allowing for the external componentry to be housed in a small unit capable of being worn behind the ear of the user. This unit allows the microphone, power unit and the speech processor to be housed in a single unit capable of being discretely worn behind the ear, with the external transmitter coil still positioned on the side of the user's head to allow for the transmission of the coded sound signal from the speech processor and power to the implanted stimulator unit.
Together with improvements in available technology, much research has been undertaken in the area of understanding the way sound is naturally processed by the human auditory system. With such an increased understanding of how the .cochlea naturally processes sounds of varying frequency and magnitude, there is a need to provide an improved cochlear implant system that delivers electrical stimulation to the auditory nerve in a way that takes into account the natural characteristics of the cochlea.
It is known in the art that the cochlea is tonotopically mapped. In other words, the cochlea can be partitioned into regions, with each region being responsive to signals in a particular frequency range. This property of the cochlea is exploited by providing the electrode assembly with an array of electrodes, each electrode being arranged and constructed to deliver a cochlea stimulating signal within a preselected frequency range to the appropriate cochlea region. The electrical currents and electric fields from each electrode stimulate the nerves disposed on the modiola of the cochlea.
It has been found that in order for these electrodes to be effective, the magnitude of the currents flowing from these electrodes and the intensity of the corresponding electric fields, are a function of the distance between the electrodes and the modiola. If this distance is relatively great, the threshold current magnitude must be larger than if the distance is relatively small. Moreover, the current from each electrode may flow in all directions, and the electrical fields corresponding to adjacent electrodes may overlap, thereby causing cross-electrode interference. In order to reduce the threshold stimulation amplitude and to eliminate cross-electrode interference, it is advisable to keep the distance between the electrode array and the modiola as small as possible. This is best accomplished by providing the electrode array in the shape which generally follows the shape of the modiola. Also, this way the delivery of the electrical stimulation to the auditory nerve is most effective as the electrode contacts are as close to the auditory nerves that are particularly responsive to selected pitches of sound waves.
In order to achieve this electrode array position close to the inside wall of the cochlea, the electrode needs to be designed in such a way that it assumes this position upon or immediately following insertion into the cochlea. This is a challenge as the array needs to be shaped such that it assumes a curved shape to conform with the natural shape of the inside wall of the cochlea and must also be shaped such that the insertion process causes minimal trauma to the sensitive structures of the cochlea. In this sense, it is desirable that the electrode array is held in a generally straight configuration at least during the initial stages of the insertion procedure.
Several procedures have been adopted to provide for an electrode assembly that is relatively straightforward to insert while adopting a curved configuration following insertion in the cochlea. In this regard, it is known to make an electrode array that includes a spiral-shaped carrier which has a natural spiral shape generally conforming to the configuration of a cochlea. Such an array may also include a straightening element or stylet to enable the carrier to be maintained in a straight configuration for insertion. The straightening member is then typically removed from the carrier following insertion thereby allowing the carrier to take on its natural spiral-shape and assume a position adjacent the inner wall of the cochlea. Such a configuration is described in the Applicant's issued U.S. Pat. No. 6,421,569.
Typically, the straightening member is removed following the insertion of the electrode array into the cochlea by clamping an exposed end of the straightening member with tweezers and gradually removing the stylet. This technique is difficult to coordinate and requires both hands of a surgeon to perform.
One problem with such a technique is that it is difficult to control the insertion process so that damage to the sensitive structures of the cochlea can be avoided. This is due to the fact that the cochlea has a natural spiral shape and the insertion of a substantially straight electrode array into such a space will cause the array to impact upon the walls of the cochlea, increasing the risk for damage to the cochlea walls if due care is not taken. It is typically not until the electrode array is fully inserted that the transition of the array from substantially straight to spirally curved is affected, hence the change transition does not aid in the insertion process as such.
A number of tools have been developed to assist in the insertion of the electrode array and subsequent removal of the straightening element. Typically, such devices have been difficult to use and have required complex sliding mechanisms to achieve the desired result. This has resulted in tools that are difficult to manufacture, difficult to clean for re-use, have an increased probability of failure due to their complexity, and which have not been specifically designed to control the shape transition of the electrode array to aid in a non-traumatic insertion procedure.